Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/SuyoGames
Presentation Day 1 Welcome to the first day of our presentation, we'll cut it short here as we will reveal a special newcomer to Super Smash Bros. Throwdown, which is... Shantae Joins The Throwdown! Shantae is an unlockable character in this game, originally I was going to add Dixie but instead chose Shantae because I thought she was more unique and could have a good moveset. Shantae has hair based attacks and she can turn into other things; her grab range is excellent, it can also be used to grab ledges similar to Links hookshot. One of the special ways to unlock Shantae is to play 7 games of a mode called Tomb of Treasures, a great way to earn coins to buy things like trophies, equipment, and upgrades to the Power Tree. Use coins to add time and explore a endless dungeon to earn rewards, enemies might be holding special items that are rare; watch for Eyerok too, he will smash you and your items will scatter! Although this requires coins, using a lot will definitely let you get double the amount you use and this mode is a extremely easy way to farm for custom equipment. That is all we have to say today, as our updates continue we will reveal other things including a new game and updates on other games. Day 2 Nintendo Unlimited is a action adventure sandbox game that has been worked on for quite a while except now it hasn't been edited for a while. With amiibos being added I decided to replace the concept with amiibos being the figurines. You can build whatever you want and add Nintendo characters to the mix, Link can ride Samus' Gunship and Mario can use a sword while going through a desert full of Metroids. You will receive Mario, Kirby, and Link in the Starter Pack, they can enter their respective worlds in the story mode. All characters from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U will be compatible with their amiibos. Some characters don't have their own worlds to explore though, mainly characters like R.O.B. However, every single character has their own "minigame" to play. New amiibos will be made to be compatible with this and other games. The story mode has a vast variety of genres: The Super Mario world involves platforming action, The Legend of Zelda involves swordfighting and dungeon crawling as you pursue the mighty Ganondorf, Pok mon is a dungeon crawler where you can fight along sidekick Pok mon, and Donkey Kong is a beat em up like world. Of course, there will be more worlds to explore of your favorite Nintendo series. Other modes include the Battle mode, which is board game mode, and Legends, working like Masterpieces from the Smash Bros. series. That is all we have to reveal today, more information will be revealed in the coming days, thank you for reading. Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations